


22. burned

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He has been with Jaskier without his voice before, when he caught a brief illness that meant that he couldn’t speak. It was annoying for Jaskier, that he couldn’t communicate as easily as normal, but he still hadn’t been quiet. He had played his lute, clapped his hands – he had still been himself and it hadn’t been long before the words came back.But now Jaskier is justquiet.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	22. burned

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by this amazing art  in which geralt finds a way to cheer up a sad bard

Jaskier was quiet, that was the worst thing. He has barely spoken a word in days, and when he does his voice is hoarse and weak, still troubled by the smoke. But its not that, he has been with Jaskier without his voice before, when he caught a brief illness that meant that he couldn’t speak. It was annoying for Jaskier, that he couldn’t communicate as easily as normal, but he still hadn’t been quiet. He had played his lute, clapped his hands – he had still been himself and it hadn’t been long before the words came back.

But now Jaskier is just _quiet_.

He looks across the fire at the other man, where he is slumped against a log, face blank as he stares into the flames, bandaged hands sitting limply in his lap. He wishes there was something more he could do, but they just have to wait until the burns will heal. Jaskier had begged him to leave town as soon as he had been treated, unable to stand the sight of the place where the inn once stood and needing to escape the ash and smoke that was still swirling in the air and Geralt could do nothing but agree.

The burns were severe, some of the worst Geralt had ever seen, and they were incredibly painful. So painful that Geralt had taken to doing the majority of work around the camp, Jaskier unable to do many simple things, only increasing his frustration and unable to take comfort in playing his lute. Geralt is making himself useful, trying to help in whatever way he can but he only wishes there is something he could do to bring a smile to the bards face – he cooks, for them, sorts their bedrolls, soothes Jaskier when he wakes gasping in the night, until the flames in his mind have died away, he knows Jaskier had found being fed by him particularly demeaning but had accepted each spoonful with gritted teeth.

His eyes wander to Jaskier’s lute case, where it lies with the other bags, and he is struck with an idea. He picks it up, and makes his way to sit next to Jaskier. The other man starts at his sudden appearance, and Geralt pretends not to notice the way he blinks quickly, hiding the tears glistening in his eyes.

He frowns when he spots the case in Geralts hands.

“Geralt—” he starts, but is quickly cut off by a cough. He clears his throat and tries again. “Geralt, what are you doing that?”

“I thought you could teach me,” he says, ducking his head. He thought it was a good idea when it entered his mind, but now saying it aloud he feels foolish. Jaskier just stares at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open and with each second that passes by, Geralt cannot help but feel that he has made a mistake.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have suggested it – I’ll just –” he says hurriedly but stops when Jaskier’s heavily bandaged hands falls onto his arm.

The bard winces at the contact before saying “I would love to.”

And Geralt feels a flicker of hope light in him as he sees a small smile forms on Jaskier’s face.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
